Justice
by Lilymaria1624
Summary: Dia is a girl who has endured hardships no kid should have to. But they have made her stronger. With her strength, she will set out on a long path towards revenge. But is her own strength enough? Set in medieval times.
1. Chapter 1

**Sorry, there isn't much about Minecraft in this chapter. Please enjoy anyway!**

Dia was seven years old. She had a mom, a dad, and two older brothers. Her brothers got to train to fight. She had asked the woman that watched her if she could practice with them, but she said no. "Girls are not supposed to fight. They are supposed to talk and clean and be married for dowry." Dia didn't think she was right, but her dad had told her that she was to listen to this woman. And she did. And then came along one eventful day…

She woke up to the birds chirping outside her window. On hearing the sound she beamed. She then skipped over to her wardrobe, picked out an outfit, and scrambled into it. When the babysitter, that was all Dia would call her, knocked on the oak door to wake her up, she was met with a ball of happiness shaped like a little girl. "Let us go down to breakfast now." The woman said. Dia nodded and skipped down the hall.

When the pair got to the hall, everyone else was already seated. They were all talking. Her mom and dad looked a bit worried. But Dia had seen them worried before. She listened to the argument between her brothers about which was better: stone or gold. Then everyone's attention was grabbed by the first toll of the bell. The table fell silent. The bell tolled on.

She knew what the bell meant. One toll=change of the hour, two tolls=one or more members of the royal family had died, three tolls=they were at war, four tolls=they had won a battle, five tolls=they had lost a battle, six tolls=. Please don't let it be six tolls. The bell had just finished its fifth toll. How about five? Or seven? The bell tolled one time before quieting. Dia was finding it hard to breath. PLEASE TOLL ONE MORE TIME! No more sound. PLEASE LET ME HAVE COUNTED WRONG! She looked towards her family. They all looked like they were about to faint or be sick.

There were six tolls. And six tolls meant an enemy was invading. Her mother leaped from her chair, grabbed Dia, ran to the cellar, went in, and locked the door. As they went down the steps, she heard her brothers asking their father if they could fight. Her father said yes. In the cellar, her mother ran through the rows of goods until she came to a far wall. Her hand ran along the floor and found a metal handle. Her mother pulled open the trapdoor and Dia hurried inside.

Just as her mother was about to follow her, they heard feet coming down the steps. Many feet. Her mother set the trapdoor down as quietly as she could, then faced the sound of the feet coming closer. Dia could see a bit through a knot in the wood. She could see the boots of enemies stop in front of her mother. She could see the glint of swords being drawn. She _could_ see, but turned her head away from, a sword slicing towards her mother. She _could_ see, but again chose not to, her mother's head coming free of her body. The soldiers picked up her mother's head and body and carried them out, not even looking at the trapdoor.

Dia waited a long time to make sure they were gone. She told herself to prepare for the worst. But nothing could have prepared her for when she stepped out of her house.

There were heaps of bodies everywhere. Blood was everywhere, too. In her nose, on the grass. The grass she had played in just yesterday. Tears blurred her vision. Dia ran towards the bell tower and went up its steps. She didn't care if enemies were up there. Sobbing and gasping, she reached the top and stumbled to the rope. She pulled on it five times and heard the distant wails of men, women, and children. Dia thought of something and ran to the window She looked out. All of the enemy soldiers were gone. She bit back a sob regardless. Then she slowly dragged herself over to the rope and pulled it two, final times. This time, she could hear the sound of boots coming up the stairs amidst the cries.

Her face paled and she gathered up her courage. Then, just as the bloodthirsty soldiers had opened the door to the room, Dia ran to a window and balanced on the edge of the opening. She waited to see the murderers. And what she saw was this: the king of the enemies that had killed her family. Dimly, she remembered shouting at him in her small voice, "I will have justice if it is the last thing I do!". Finally, she closed her eyes and fell backwards off of the windowsill, letting her oversized cloak hide her in its folds.

 **Thanks for reading! Please review, it would mean so much to me. Now, will Dia die? Or live to get her justice? To be continued.**


	2. Chapter 2

**I would like to say thank you for reviewing. Or, more specifically, THANK YOU SOOOOOOOOOOOOO MUCH! Now, I have a big plan for this story, so Dia's revenge will have to wait for a later chapter. This chapter will have significantly less carnage, so don't worry.**

Her name was Dia. She _had_ a mother, a father, and two brothers. She had asked if she could join them to train to fight. Now, she had to learn on her own. Her entire family had been killed. Now there would be a tyrant on the kingdom's throne. She thought about that as she walked through the forest with wet clothing. She had forgotten how cold the deep river that passed by the base of the bell tower was. She had spent a chilled night in the branches of an Oak tree.

Now she was wandering and thinking as the rising sun warmed her clothes. She had to get her revenge. That king she had saw shouldn't be a king. He was nothing but a killer.

Without realizing it, she had wandered close to the village. She watched a group of four girls talk from the safety of the shadows. She recognized them. They were her friends, from before the raid. Dia longed to go talk to them. But she couldn't. She was on the run. So she turned around and headed away from everything she had known.

Dia was an optimistic girl. Therefore, her mind quickly dulled the shock of seeing her dead family. That left her to be more curious. Dia hadn't previously been allowed to go into the forest. She had been warned of the monsters.

She came across a cave. She poked her head inside of it. Then she walked a few steps into it. More boldly, she crossed to the other side of the cave. And, in doing so, narrowly missed an arrow, which buried its head in the rock at head level. At the sound of the _twang_ , Dia went to investigate, thus missing yet another arrow aimed at her head. She pulled the arrow out of the rock and kept it while she looked at the other arrow. That cycle continued one last time, in which Dia stayed still a bit too long.

She heard the twang, saw the arrow speeding towards her, but didn't panic. Instead, she sidestepped, placed her hand just so, pinched her fingers at just the right moment, and caught the arrow mid-flight. The skeleton that had been shooting was dumbstruck. If it was possible for a monster to be dumbstruck. She was too. But nonetheless, Dia smiled at the skeleton, then froze as she heard a hissing from right behind her. _Creeper!_ She forgot what to do. If she had known what to do in the first place.

So, she closed her eyes and swung her right fist out behind her, the fist with all of the arrows. Dia felt it connect with some sort of flesh and waited for the explosion that would tell her she had missed her target. But it never came. Instead, when she turned around, it was to find wisps of some white substance floating into the sky. _Ohmygosh, THANK YOU!_ Her whole body relaxed. "Goodbye Mr. Skeleton!" She called over her shoulder as she traveled deeper into the forest.

Shortly after leaving the cave, Dia came across a little tree. It was barely bigger than a sapling. She had a feeling that she would need some wood eventually, so she took one of the arrows and chopped it down. Thankfully, the bundle of wood was small enough to fit in the little satchel she had brought from home, where she wore it often. Then she realized that she would need more than wood. She also needed food. And a way to start a fire.

So, she laid out the wood on the forest floor. Dia studied the way the pieces curved and bent. Then, she took the weakest pieces and used them to tie the strong pieces together in the shape of a pickaxe. She went over to a nearby rock formation and used her new tool to knock of pieces of stone. She smiled. She could do this. She could survive until it was time for her to return to the kingdom.

Dia continued chipping at the stone for a good four days. She rested in the ever-growing hole she had made in the rock and ate apples. Then, on the fifth day, her pickaxe broke. So, she wearily searched for another small tree, made another pickaxe and went back to her hole. It was then she realized that something glinted amidst the rock. She took a closer look. Hmm… She was pretty sure, from her teacher, that this black thing was coal. When she touched it, it left black smudges on her hands.

She chipped away at the coal instead of the stone for the next few days. During that time she learned how to get the largest chunks out at once. So, she gained experience in mining. She attached bits of coal to some sticks and voila! She had torches, like the ones in her old home.

Dia placed the torches just as night was falling and lit them. She then realized that although now the monsters wouldn't er, spawn, was it, near her, the light would alert them that she was here. So, she crafted a sword. Now she wished she had listened to her brother's quarrels. _Oh well, sorry my brothers, I only have stone_. And she slept in the bend of the hole that mining the coal had given her.

 **Thank you for reading this! I'm sorry there isn't much action, but oh well. See ya!**


End file.
